


Group Chat: Why is our teacher younger than us?

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassandra's piss, F/M, Group chat, Highschool AU, Humor, I could only find One and that's not fair, I dunno how to tag, Lance being Lance, Sorry again, Teacher!Varian, That's right, btw we need more chatfics!, chatfic, crackfic, he's a teacher, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flynnigan_Ryder: Why is there a small boy in our classroom?Moonstone: I think he's lost.Sundrop_Flower: guys that's our teacherLancelot: H O L Y F U C K
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	1. UwU

**Author's Note:**

> I had a choice of choosing whether I make a fanfic of Varian being a teacher or A group chat fic.
> 
> And I combined both.

**Flynnigan_Ryder added Sundrop_Flower, Moonstone, and Lancelot**

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder named this group 'Chemistry Project'**

**  
**

**Flynnigan_Ryder added himself as Admin**

**  
**

**Flynnigan_Ryder added Sundrop_Flower as Admin**

**  
**

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : all right, good morning group mates!

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Hey, this is for our project right?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I mean, I would have guessed it. It is the group name! ^^

  


**Moonstone** : wtf?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : yepp, also it's for us to discuss about our Chemistry teacher.

  


**Moonstone** : What about him?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : he's smol, Cass.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : a smol baby in our class.

  


**Moonstone** : Leave Mr. Ruddiger alone guys.

  


**Lancelot** : yeah, but he has a pet squirrel.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I'm pretty sure it's a cat, Lance.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Hello Kitty with thumbs.

  


**Moonstone** : it's a raccoon, you guys. Also, hello Kitty already has thumbs???

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Thank you for confirming my Theory, Cass.

  


**Lancelot** : Woah, Mr. Ruddiger's gonna kill us, huh?

  


**Moonstone** : nah, he's a baby. 

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : kkk

  


**Lancelot** : BRO

  


**Moonstone** : oopse, you triggered Lance.

  


**Lancelot** : THATS OFFENSIVE.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : I'm sorry! I meant *KK

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Shame on you, Eugene!

  


**Fynnigan_Ryder** : Sunshine, you too?!

  


**Lancelot** : Your a disgrace!

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : I'll make it up to you, bud!

 **Lancelot** : Its too late.

  


**Lancelot** : you are no longer my friend.

  


**Lancelot** : And I am no longer your bro.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : ;-;)

  


**Lancelot** : jk, I forgive you.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : :D !

  


**Moonstone** : you guys are awful.

  


**Moonstone** : isn't this for our Chemistry?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Yeah, but this is also to make our friendship stronger!

  


**Moonstone** : Your Confident Speeches is going to be the end of you.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Iiiittt wooonnnttt

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : not with the power of FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE!

  


**Moonstone** : I swear to God, I'll end up betraying you somehow.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Didn't you betray me the time when Zan Tiri peer pressured you to becoming the Queen bee of all College or something???

  


**Moonstone** : Those memories are going to trigger me, Raps.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : sowwey.

  


**Lancelot** : you looked better when u died ur hair blue tho.

  


**Moonstone** : *dyed

  


**Moonstone** : and fuck you, and also

  


**Moonstone** : all is forgiven.

  


**Lancelot** : Do fish smoke with their mouths or gills?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Lance, Wtf???

  


**Lancelot** : it's a cooperative theory, Eugene.

  


**Moonstone** : I'm not sure you know what "Cooperative" means, Lance.

  


**Lancelot** : I'm so incredibly indecisive, this is also why I'm enigmatic.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : that's not what "indecisive" and "enigmatic" means, Lance.

  


**Lancelot** : Your just jealous I'm smart!

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : sure you are...

  


**Moonstone** : Lance, I swear to God, all your work was done with One braincell.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : That's offensive, but ok.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : isnt it weird the Owl is named Owl?

  


**Lancelot** : who?

  


**Moonstone** : I swear to God Lance.

  


**Lancelot** : I'm serious! Who is owl?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Cass' pet! He's adorable!

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : how do you know it's gender?

  


**Moonstone** : meh, a mere guess.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : that's cool, as long as your dad's horse don't come near me.

  


**Moonstone** : Seriously? Your biggest enemy is a horse?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : why does your dad have a horse in the first place?

  


**Moonstone** : no body knows, no body cares.

  


**Lancelot** : at least it's better than that stupid crow your dad has, right?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : hey! Leave the crow alone!

  


**Moonstone** : what's his name?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : honestly, I forgot.

  


**Moonstone** : what an amazing pet owner.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : why, thank you, ice demoness.

  


**Lancelot** : I noticed that Raps isn't chatting much...

  


**Moonstone** : Raps, what are you doing?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Sunshine?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : _@Sundrop_Flower_ you good?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : yep, I'm just trying to find Mr. Ruddiger's account

  


**Moonstone** : Why?

  


**Lancelot** : I think she's going to ass Mr. Ruddiger

  


**Moonstone** : what? Why?

  


**Lancelot** : *Add 

  


**Lancelot** : not ass Cass, it's add. Your dirty

  


**Moonstone** : I knew that, idiot.

  


**Lancelot** : that your dirty?

  


**Moonstone** : I swear to God I'mma kill you.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** **added The_Achemist**

**  
**

**The_Alchemist** : I heard you guys are talking about me?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : no of course not, sir.

  


**Lancelot** : sir, I have a question!

  


**The_Alchemist** : what?

  


**Lancelot** : why is your name ''the alchemist''?

  


**The_Alchemist** : oh!

  


**The_Alchemist** : I have a question for you.

  


**Lancelot** : ????

  


**The_Alchemist** : why is your existence Valid?

  


**Moonstone** : Sir, isn't that a rude way to be talking to people older than you?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Sir, he's laying on the floor.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : What should I do?

  


**The_Alchemist** : Idk.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Sir!

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : you can't just say that to Lance!

  


**The_Alchemist** : I can.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : you can't!

  


**The_Alchemist** : I can.

  


**The_Alchemist** : I'm a teacher, so basically I can.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : damn, your right.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : srsly, what do I do? He's starting to talk about 'what if we are all in just a simulation and nothing is real'?

  


**Moonstone** : tell him that No Game No Life will never get a season 2

  


**Lancelot** : THATS NIT TRUE!!!!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!

  


**The_Alchemist** : why did I pick a job about examing you kids...

  


**Sundrop** : aren't you like, I dunno 14?

  


**The_Alchemist** : I'm 15 and a half.

  


**The_Alchemist** : get it right.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : why dose Cass get good grades?

  


**Moonstone** : because I study, duh.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : all you were doing last night was play the bass.

  


**Moonstone** : no I didn't, and if I did, where'd you get that?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I joined you, Cass.

  


**Moonstone** : oh, yehh.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : _@The_Alchemist_ , chemistry is super hard! Can I get a bigger grade? How'd Cass get a bigger grade?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : *cough* *cough* Favoritism *cough* 

  


**The_Alchemist** : I don't have a favorite, Mr. Fitzherbert.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Then, how come Cass has the highest grade in Chemistry?

  


**The_Alchemist** : That's a secret.

  


**Lancelot** : _@The_Alchemist_ can you give me some extra points? I'll treat you in McDonald's!

  


**The_Alchemist** : as your teacher, I must decline your offer, Strongbow. I'm not an idiot and far more mature than you.

  


**Lancelot** : I can buy you the Happy meal kids toy?

  


**The_Alchemist** : Can you get the one with Willy? He's my favorite character.

  


**Lancelot** : give me extra points then.

  


**The_Alchemist** : I'll give three points.

  


**Lancelot** : 10 points.

  


**The_Alchemist** : Seven.

  


**Lancelot** : Done.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Hey! Why dose he get extra points??!

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I can buy you a teddy bear if you give me a passing score, sir!

  


**The_Alchemist** : Promise?

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I promise!

  


**The_Alchemist** : We both know how well you do with promises, Rapunzel.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : .....

  


**Moonstone** : .....

  


**Lancelot** : .....

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : .....

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Well, that was awkward.

  


**Lancelot** : Remember the time Mr. Ruddiger got so mad about Rapunzel, cuz her class project made Mr. Ruddiger's dad in a One year Coma?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Great! Even worst, thank you Lance!

  


**Moonstone** : Damn, he really hated us back then.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : That was a year ago! 

  


**The_Alchemist** : I remember it like it was yesterday.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : Hey! I was the one who paid off his insurance and brought him back from his coma!

  


**The_Alchemist** : You are forgiven, dear student.

  


**Lancelot** : I've been wondering this for a while, why do you have a pet Squirrel?

  


**The_Alchemist** : I have a squirrel?

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : he meant your huge Cat.

  


**The_Alchemist** : but, I don't have a cat?

  


**Sundrop** : I believe that's a Cat-Bear Hybrid?

  


**The_Alchemist** : ????

  


**Moonstone** : For Fucks sakes, it's a mother fucking Raccoon!!!!!

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : yeh.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : what's her name?

  


**The_Alchemist** : It's a boy.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : *what's his name?

  


**The_Alchemist** : Varian Quirinson Ruddiger jr.

  


**The_Alchemist** : or just simply Ruddiger.

  


**Moonstone** : woah...

  


**The_Alchemist** : woah, indeed.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : plot twist, Rapunzel has a pet frog.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : *Cameleon.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : right, my bad.

  


**The_Alchemist** : you all should sleep.

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : nahhh.

  


**Lancelot** : too tired to sleep.

  


**Moonstone** : can't rn.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : I wanna chat some more!

  


**The_Alchemist is starting a video call.**

  


**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Goodnight!

  


**Moonstone** : I'm gonna sleep rn.

  


**Lancelot** : aight, I'mma head to bed.

  


**Sundrop_Flower** : yeah, it's late, bye bye!

  


**The_Alchemist** **ended the video call.**


	2. OwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has dirty talk and sexual teasing, also a dead animal

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : uhh, guys?

  
**Moonstone** : wat???

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : I found something?

**Moonstone** : what is it?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : I dunno, it looks like a dead animal.

  
**Moonstone** : Jesus Christ, where did you find it????

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Under my car tire?

  
**Moonstone** : fucker, are you driving??!!!?! 

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : not right now.

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : what's wrong?

  
**Moonstone** : Fitzherbert killed an animal.

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : N O O ! 

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Cass, why the fuck would you tell her???

  
**Lancelot** : Waddup?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : the sky.

  
**Moonstone** : Your Confidence.

  
**Lancelot** : g u y s

  
**Lancelot** : y'all are rood.

  
**Moonstone** : me no gives a fuck.

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : stop picking on Lance you guys!

  
**Moonstone** : imsorry.

  
**Lancelot** : Awwwhhh.

  
**Moonstone has removed a message.**

  
**Lancelot** : I saw that ~~~

  
**Moonstone** : stfu.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : R u guys seriously going to ignore that there's literally a dead ass creature under my tire?

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : Eugene, you have to burry it properly! With flowers! And many soft things!

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : We have to pray for it. I hope it's happy in heaven.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Sunshine. Your far too pure for this world, but that's not the response I've been looking for.

  
**Lancelot** : Yeet that fucker under the bridge.

  
**Moonstone** : Eat it.

  
**The_Alchemist** : Use it's dead corpse for a ritual sacrifice to the devil.

  
**Moonstone** : Sir.

  
**Moonstone** : WTF?

  
**The_Alchemist** : I get grumpy without my milk in the morning.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Brb, I'mma bury it.

  
**Lancelot** : ok, bro.

  
**Moonstone** : No one asked, but okay.

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : be careful Eugene!

  
**Sundrop_Flower** : also, awwwhh, Sir, you drink your milk?

  
**The_Alchemist** : yes. I make my milk newly hot while mixing it for a long amount of time until it's warm enough for me to consume.

  
**Moonstone** : so, like. Milk is like achol for children?

  
**The_Alchemist** : Milk is for everyone, Cassandra.

  
**Lancelot** : Stirr it nice and slowly, huh?

  
**The_Alchemist** : yeah, but I like it when I Stir it pretty fast.

  
**Moonstone** : do you drink as fast enough for it to leak out of your chin or do you make sure you consume it all?

  
**The_Alchemist** : I consume it all, of course! I leave no drop left.

  
**Lancelot** : dose it get you nice and warm?

  
**The_Alchemist:** It warms my insides for course.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** Guys, what are you doing? What's with this and milk?

  
**Moonstone:** Raps, please don't interrupt. I'm having so much fun laughing my ass off.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** I'm back.

  
**Moonstone:** great, just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** is the animal okay?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** yeah, no harm and I burried it under a lovely Willow tree.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** awwwh! Eugene!

  
**Lancelot:** Flynn, Pm me for a bit.

* * *

  
**Lancelot** a **nd Flynnigan_Ryder**

  
**Lancelot:** bro, I literally saw you throw that dead ass rabbit on the river. And nopped out of there real fast.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder** : what? How?

  
**Lancelot:** Matey, you drove in front of my house.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** oh, your waving.

  
**Lancelot:** so.. what's in it for me?

**Flynnigan_Ryder:** Don't Tell Rapunzel and I'll (try to) help you hook up with our Gym teacher.

  
**Lancelot:** thank you buddy! <3333

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** dude. I swear to God if you put off another heart emoji.

* * *

  
**Chemistry Project.**

  
**Moonstone:** what was that?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** not your business, bishh.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** well, I'm so glad that your alright too, Eugene.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** heh, don't even mention it, sweetheart.

  
**Lancelot:** ayyy, this is getting boring.

  
**The_Alchemist:** what are you planning to suggest, Strongbow?

  
**Lancelot:** I have a another question!

  
**Moonstone:** not this again....

  
**Lancelot:** did y'all know that you can fit a hole Raccoon up ur ass?

  
**The_Alchemist:** .....

  
**The_Alchemist:** why must you traumatize me like this?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** okay that went dark.

  
**The_Alchemist:** WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU DO THIS TO ME?????

  
**The_Alchemist:** I Raised you all, I gave you good grades. I tutored you. Loved you. And you gave me a truth I did not want to know.

  
**Moonstone:** oh, stfu you hypocrite, you tried to kill us with a robo-ape monkey thing.

  
**The_Alchemist:** ehh, fair and square.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** guys! Did you know that SpongeBob is comfirmed gay?!

  
**Lancelot:** Y E S I K N E W I T

  
**The_Alchemist:** I believe that is not true, he's a sponge. Therefore, asexual.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** nah! He be gay, look at his face whenever he sees Squidward.

  
**Moonstone:** _@The_Alchemist_ , _@Flynnigan_Ryder_ , the last thing we need right now is a debate on what ever a cartoon sponge's sexuality.

  
**The_Alchemist** : yes, but I really don't want you people to sexualize my Childhood.

  
**Lancelot** : really? Check up on Invader Zim nsfw fanart, there's literally Alien porn there.

  
**Moonstone:** Lance, don't you fucking dare.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** well, it's the internet. We can't stop it, anything would be sexualized somehow.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** yehh, if we were a cartoon, we'd be sexualized.

  
**Moonstone:** pretty sure it's just be me and Raps, mostly.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** what? No! Pretty sure they'd like to see me!

  
**Lancelot** : talking about it, I'm pretty sure Mr. Ruddiger is the target of Rule 34.

  
**The_Alchemist:** STOP Assaulting ME!!!!

  
**Moonstone:** pretty sure he'd be the most favorite that no one could ever paint him as something sexual and show it in the world. Unless they have the courage too.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** there are some people, tho....

  
**The_Alchemist:** Can we stop talking about this?

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** yeah, I'm sure our teacher is very frustrated.

  
**Lancelot:** no, he isn't.

  
**The_Alchemist:** the three of you are getting a school violation for assaulting your teacher, btw.

  
**Lancelot:** yeh, okay he is.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** awwhh, so sorry Sir!

  
**The_Alchemist:** not u tho, so your safe.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** Awwwhhh! Yaaaay!

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** What did I say???

  
**The_Alchemist:** you should know, Fitzherbert.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** is my super power pissing people off and being unintentionally rude?

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** What did I do, exactly?

  
**The_Alchemist:** Talk.

  
**Lancelot:** Breathe??

  
**Moonstone:** Exist.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** Ouch. After all we've been through.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** I love you, though!

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** :D

  
**Lancelot:** yo, bro, I want kids.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** wtf? I ain't your wife.

  
**Lancelot:** I still on them tho. Besides have y'all ever thought about getting a kid yourselves?

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** awwhh! Me and Eugene talks about it for a few times!

  
**Moonstone:** yes, but actually no.

  
**The_Alchemist:** but in a children. Why would I have children?

  
**The_Alchemist:** *child

  
**Lancelot:** boo, it was funnier before you corrected it.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** what made you think of that way, Lance?

  
**Lancelot:** I wanna adopt two kids. They better be girls UwU

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** awwwh! That's so cute!

  
**Moonstone:** what's small, fragile and can't swim?

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** oh, I don't know.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** ????

  
**Lancelot:** donno.

  
**The_Alchemist:** what?

  
**Moonstone:** A child.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** a baby.

  
**Lancelot:** an infant.

  
**The_Achemist:** a fetus.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** I pray that my friends would not hurt a innocent child.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** innocent? Seriously?

  
**Flynnigam_Ryder:** a kid literally called me out for being ugly! 

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** they're Rude!

  
**Moonstone:** kids aren't Rude, they're just, Very, Very honest.

  
**Lancelot:** don't ruin his self esteem Cass!

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** Ouch.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** don't worry, Gbug, I love you even if out children calls you ugly.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** thank you, sunshine.

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** also, I told you to stop calling me that.

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** awwhh, Gbug!

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** but I'll let you call me that anyway.

  
**Moonstone:** *barf noises*

  
**Moonstone:** yuk.

  
**The_Alchemist:** ok, enough for this sweetness, go to ur classes now.

  
**Lancelot:** Ay, ey, sir!

  
**Flynnigan_Ryder:** okay, !!!!

  
**Sundrop_Flower:** seeya guys!

  
 **Moonstone:** ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Enjoy? Sorry, about this again. Also thank you for the kind words! (Won't be able to respond cause I'm running out of load)


	3. This is pretty short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH school stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for being late on this. I haven't been communicating my friends, so I haven't got anything. So, enjoy! BTW, there's a dash of making fun of Karen.

**Lancelot** : Can u guys tell me the

Height of your of your oc

Gender

Species

Hates

Loves to play

**Moonstone** : What's this Role-playing Ocs?

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Name: Daddy Smurf

Height: PP size

Gender: Daddy

Species: Smurfett

Hates: Simps.

Loves to play: With your feelings

**Sundrop_Flower** : Bae, I love this

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : Thanks lad. Took me a year to think about it and also the back story of how he met you mother

**The_Alchemist** : 

Name: Karen

Height : smoll

Gender : straight

Weight: "no, I won't wait"

Species : white

Hates : black, gay and independent ppl

Loves: Karen haircuts, and ruining call centers.

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : This is very OP. 12 out of 10 gonna be the final boss of a new Dark Souls game

**Moonstone** : Imagine the place is a Large kitchen and you on a dining table and just Karen pops up from under the table screaming "OHHH WHERES MY NECKLACES HONEEEEEYYYY!!!!" And while playing godly holy music as you fight and survive

**Lancelot** : "I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE MANAGER"

**Lancelot** : "THIS NAPKINS IS TO OVER PRICE"

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : "You mispronounced my name.i need to speak to your manager"

**Sundrop_Flower** : "LISTEN HERE LITTLE MISSY. I ORDER FORM A JUMBO MISHY MUSHY COFFEE SIZE. BUT WHY THE HELL YOU GAVE ME AH LARGE SIZE!!!!"

**The_Alchemist** : Lmao, my Karen is stealing the spotlight, she's a very strong character I had hard work for. She then explodes Human Services cause she lost her ear ring and bestowed a curse upon humanity itself

**Flynnigan_Ryder** : She's very op indeed. I have trained. Meditate. Master all of the fighting styles. Gather all my comrades, explore the whole universe for that one fight with karen

**Moonstone** : Karen be like "Excuse me but can I have a almond milk latte with two shots of espresso and pumpkin spice grande with extra milk? but I'm lactose intolerant so please add soy with a dash of homophobia and Jesus Christ?"

**Sundrop_Flower** : HEY WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?!?!

**The_Alchemist** : Karen.

**Lancelot** : ppl are so rude sometimes.

**Sundrop_Flower** : Why?

**Lancelot** : Because a bishh be saying shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, guys. I'm going to make up for the last chapter, which wasn't very funny. That's cause I haven't been chatting with my friends, and this Fanfic is basically a copy and paste of me and my friends chats in a GC. Although it is fanfiction, the dialogue is actually, or mostly copy and pasted. So, in chapter 2 I had to think of a dialogue which I'm not very good at... So, I hope you'll find this one way better. Please leave down a comment and I hope you'd enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? No? Okay...
> 
> How come when I check on Chatfics I could only find one? I want more! So I'm making more!
> 
> I love reading comments, by the way. Even though I don't normally respond (because I keep running out of load and unlike most people I don't have wifi or enough money) but even one comment can motivate me!
> 
> And y'all are a bunch, seeya.


End file.
